A step into hell
by SebastianMichaelisluvr1
Summary: After Ciel turns into a demon, Sebastian takes Ciel into hell with him to start a new life. Ciel moves in with Sebastian and Sebastian's roommate Vendetta, and Sebastian helps Ciel learn how to become a better demon. Will Ciel and Sebastian also find some new feelings for eachother along the way? Yaoi fluff and possible lemons in later chapters. Rating may go up.


_**Hi I am SebastianMichaelisluvr1, and this is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfiction that I have posted. I apologize for any inconviniences such as spelling errors or ooc-ness. There will be yaoi in later on chapters so if you do not like yaoi fluff or even lemon stuff, I suggest that you do not read this. Please do enjoy!**_

**A step into hell**

There were roses everywhere, light and dark petals flowed as the non-existant wind brushed across Sebastian and the newly-formed demon Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian carried the boy bridal style and stopped, starring off into literally nowhere since that is all that surrounded them. A dark, bleak sky that represented pain and suffering. Sebastian spoke and broke the silence.

"Where shall we go?" He had an uncaring tone.

"I don't care where. The place we will end up treats both humans and demons the same anyways."

Sebastian continues to slowly make his way to the edge of the cliff, and Ciel takes in what is about to happen. He relaxes a little bit, and speaks again. "I feel good. As if I've been released from a spell I was under for a long time."

"Yes, in return... I was put under an eternal spell."

Ciel tightens his grip on Sebastian's shoulders and looks up at him.

"You're my butler."

"I'm your butler... forever."

"From here on as before, you have only one answer. You know it, don't you?"

Sebastian jumps off the cliff, speed increasing as they fall. "Yes, my lord."

The two of them had been falling for several minutes or so, before they came to a very sudden stop as Sebastian's feet hit the ground. Ciel looks up at his butler to see he still had the same unreadable expression that he had when they'd left. That was the first thing he saw since he arrived in hell, his butlers look. "_Trapped forever with this miserable brat. The hunter... became the hunted._" Sebastian thought to himself, which only hardened his glare.

"So this is where we shall be staying?" Ciel looks at all of the lights that surrounded them.

"Yes, this place where both Humans and Demons are equal. At least this part of hell is." Sebastian replies.

Ciel nods and looks around, squinting his eyes at the light that engulfed them. It's much sunnier here, and warmer at that. The sun was much closer to hell then it ever was in England. Stores were lined up as far as the eye could see, each advertising some sort of product. Hell is definently different from how the bible describes it, which makes Ciel stop. "_We're most certainly not in England anymore..._" The boy thinks to himself. A man that walked by the two gave them a glare looking at there out-of-style outfits, talking on a small device.

"What is wrong with that mans telephone? It is so very... small." Ciel points at the man like an innocent child, which was very out of character for him.

"That is a cellular telephone, also known as a cell phone. In hell people use these to speak to one another."

"I assume we shall get one as well?"

"Once we earn the money. Like I said before, everyone is equal and now we must earn what we wish to purchase. Status doesn't apply here my lord, and as far as everyone here is concerned you're just another demon. No one knows about your history, simply because we leave that to the death gods." Sebastian explains.

"I see. I do hope that you have a home here."

"Yes. Mind you that my home is not quite as big as the Phantomhive manor. Ah yes. After you have became well acquainted with Lord Damien, you shall be receiving a new last name. As of right now, you do not have one because you are a low-rank demon."

"_Lord Damien? He means Satan? I knew hell had him as our ruler, but..._" Ciel trailed off in his thoughts.

"What is your rank, Sebastian?" The boy asks simply to inquire, but not really to care much about.

"I am what you may consider something between middle and high class. What you are unaware of, is that I work for him in the actual pits of hell."

"Really? That's rathering intresting."

Sebastian standing there emotionless, did not respond to him. He figures that a servant and his master shouldn't engage in personal conversation. And with that Ciel grows impatient and steps in front of Sebastian, insinuating that he wants to leave.

"Guide me to your home, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

They began to walk to Sebastian's home, every so often Ciel would pause to take a look at the new technology that he never saw before. Everything here is so very technologically advanced verses where he was previously living. Though Ciel didn't show it much, the little child inside of him was absolutley fascinated. What especially intrigued him was the mechanical vehicles that would drive past him.

"Where are all of the carriages and horses?"

"Horses are not quite common to use as transporation here. We use motorized vehicles, also known as cars. There are cars, trucks, motorcycles, motorized boats, and so on. Soon enough you shall be using these as well, seeing as there is no specific age group that you may learn how to drive."

Finishing that sentence, they both arrive to a small home that looked no bigger than 2 bedrooms. The house was painted white with a dark Silver tiled roof, and a couple of tinted windows. In the driveway was an all black Mercedes-Benz. The nicest feature of the home was the perfectly mowed lawn, and the white and black Dahlilas that lined up across the edge of the house. They were definently not natural colors for Dahlilas in the human world, that is one thing Ciel knew.

Ciel leading his way to the door even though quite frankly he didn't know what he was doing, they both came to a stop. Sebastian pulled out a pair of black keys, and put them into the door lock. With a quick twist of the key, Sebastian held the door for his Young Master and they both walk in.

"W-who's there?" A young woman emerges from behind the counter with a frying pan, red demonic eyes glowing.

"I see you have started gardening again, Vendetta." Sebastian smiles lightly, the first smile Ciel has seen since they have arrived.

Vendetta is a demon that looks around the age of 21, though of course her history would say different. She has long black hair that is tied up in a dark green bow to match her green and white attire. A short green skirt that flows but also at the same time looks skin-tight around her thigh. White tights, and black shoes with purple laces that goes up to under her knee. And a long-sleeved white shirt with a green vest. Bright red, intimadating eyes that may glow only slightly less then Sebastian's, pearl pink lips that glittered without added make-up, and then there was her smile. Her smile that sparkled like the moon reflecting off of the ocean, only imperfection is the pair of demon fangs. The ironic thing is the woman hates anything girly, unless it's clothes.

"Antoine! I haven't seen you since 150 years ago. What's up?" The woman runs up to Sebastian and embraces him in a huge hug, in which he returns with a pat on the back.

"Sebastian, my dear."

"Ah yes, another change. 'Sebastian,'" She puts quotations around his new name, "I must say I prefer this human form over your previous one. Much sexier. It's absolutley delicious. And what's up with the proper talk? You're all blah when you speak like that."

Vendetta looks over the broad shoulder that was blocking her vision and her eyes meet with a new, and very young guest. Ciel is giving her an even stranger look then she is.

"_Does this woman have a vocabulary problem?_"

"Who's the kid?" She asks, poking his cheek. He's tempted to swat at her and he refrains from saying anything after being called a kid.

"I am Ciel Phanto- ow!" Sebastian nudges the boy on the side, and leans over and whispers something into his ear.

"My lord, please do remember that last names do not apply here. Nor does your history." Ciel gives Sebastian a death glare.

"Sealfantow? No offense. If that name is supposed to be gangster, it's kind of retarded." Vendetta smirks.

"Excuse you? How dare you speak that way towards someone such as myself! Sarcastic little..."

Vendetta shrugs and doesn't retaliate his comment cause she is an easy-going person. She walks to the kitchen and gets three cans that read the label 'Orange soda', but actually is disguised to hide souls in it out of the fridge, then tosses a can to the butler and the boy. Seeing that her throw was off and even if it wasn't, Ciel probaly wouldn't bother to catch it anyways, Sebastian sticks his hand in front of Ciel's face and catches the drink.

"So they came out with a new flavor, hm?" Sebastian takes a small sip.

"Come back to the 21st century, grandpa. I know time is slower in the human world but really?" She chuckles.

Ciel studies the can thoroughly, and shakes it around a couple times.

"Why are you shaking it? It'll fizz over if you do that." Vendetta talks to Ciel like a two-year-old. Ciel get's frustrated at both Vendetta and this confusing can with a drink inside, so he throws the can on the ground and pouts.

"*sigh* Really? His immaturity levels never cease to amaze me." She picks the can up off of the ground.

"You'll have to forgive him. The trasition of human-to-demon can affect the newer demons minds momentarily. Also I remember a time when you were like him as well, Vendetta."

"Ah. But Sebastian my friend, you are only older than me by a couple decades. To a demon a couple of decades is only about a year or so in human years."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. Oh, and please refrain from giving the Young master anything that consist of souls just yet. You see he is still attached to human food and has never tasted a soul."

"Oh. Then I guess that soda was a bad idea. Good thing he's a whiney little bugger, huh?" She gives Ciel a noogie, this time Ciel can not help but smack her hand.

"Get your hands off of me!" He hissed at her, and she drew her hand back.

"Well excuse me, kid. But last I checked you're the guest here, so I better earn some respect from you. Got it?" Her very bubbly demeanor is often taken for granted, and not to mention that can easily switch into pissy-mode. Ciel resists the urge to scoff at her, instead he nods.

"Anyhow Sebastian, young master? What do you mean? You sound like you're his butler or something." Vendetta sits down on the black love seat, and Sebastian takes a seat at the bar next the kitchen. Ciel not quite sure where to sit so he takes a seat in the recliner, and because of his small figure he sinks right inbetween the crease of the chair.

"Yes, indeed I am his butler. I am his butler... for eternity. We made a contract." Sebastian showed the sign that indicated the bond between him and Ciel.

"His butler for eternity? Sebastian, I've known you for an exasperatingly long time. You have never screwed up so bad that you would be stuck with your food. I guess you can't call him that though, assuming now that he has became a demon you will never taste his soul."

"And a hell of a feast it would've been. A soul that was tainted beyond repair... it would've been delicious." Sebastian looks off to the side.

"Well I'm sure once we go hunting for more souls, you shall be equally satisfied. When is the last time you ate anyhow? Wait don't tell me, I don't want to be put into a panic." Vendetta studders, and facepalms herself for her undecisive choice of words. Sebastian looks over to his master carelessly.

"Aside from myself the young master here is probaly unable to consume a soul just yet because it may be to heavy of a meal, and that he would not be able to properly choose one." Sebastian explains.

"I see. So he still eats human food, huh? I'm sorry, I don't purchase the nasty crap. However there is a reasturant for humans only about a half an hour away, we can take him there tomorrow." Vedetta says before walking off to her own room.

"That is suitable, considering I fed him his final meal in the human world. Now come my lord, I must show you our bedroom."

"Excuse me? **Our **room?"

"Yes my lord. Seeing as there are only two rooms in this home, we are to share a room. I shall have one built for you as soon as possible. I apologize. I shall sleep in the living room if you prefer-"

"No," Ciel interrupts, "I did not say you couldn't sleep in here. I suppose we can make do with it tonight. And tonight only. I expect my own room tomorrow. Understood?"

The demon-butler nods. "Now Sebastian, prepare a bath. I wish to retire soon."

"Yes my lord."

After Ciel finishes bathing, they both walk back to their room and Sebastian searches for some clothes in the neatly polished bureau.

"Seeing as we have not bought clothes for you yet, I shall let you borrow some of my own nighttime clothes."

"Delightful..." Ciel mutters sarcastically to himself.

Sebastian finds a white long sleeved shirt, and some black boxers for Ciel to wear. After he finishes clothing Ciel, the boy looks at his clothes with a look of distaste.

"These clothes are much too baggy. What on earth are these?" He says referring to the boxers.

"They are boxers, my lord. They do not have them in the human world."

"Though I look rather foolish, I must admit they are rather comfortable." He purses his lips slightly.

"Then I shall shower and get dressed myself." Sebastian gathers clothes, and starts to walk out of the door.

"What is a 'shower'?" Ciel cocks his head slightly.

"So much to learn." Sebastian rolls his eyes and walks out of the bedroom.

-15 minutes later-

Sebastian returns to the room letting in a smell of Axe shampoo, in the same outfit as Ciel. With the exception that the clothes actually fit him correctly. Noticing the amount of... skin Sebastian is showing, Ciel turns away.

"Shouldn't you put something on to cover your legs?"

"Jeans, my lord?"

"Jeans? Is that yet another thing they do not have in England?" Sebastian sighs, and gets into the bed with Ciel.

"You're wearing the same thing." Sebastian says.

"Yes but..." Ciel doesn't really know how to respond to him, so he stops talking. After a moment or so of akward silence, Sebastian walks up to the door and locks it. Then he walks up to Ciel and straightens his shirt.

"Oh my. I suppose it is a bit big on you." He tries to adjust the shirt a little bit.

"Well no kidding." Ciel extends his hand and waves it.

"I suppose it is time to retire." Sebastian gets up and turns off the light, and uncomfortably gets into the bed with Ciel. He tucks in the side Ciel sleeps in, and then Sebastian gets under the comforter and lies there as stiff as a board. They could hear light foot steps outside of the door, and then they stop.

"Good night, boys!" Vendetta calls to them.

"Good night." Sebastian says calmly, and Ciel doesn't bother to respond to her. After a few minutes of lying there motionless, Sebastian notices shifting and a bit of shivering on Ciel's side of the bed.

"Are you alright, young master?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit cold is all." He turns slightly more.

"If you seek warmth, then why are you moving away? We're already here so we may as well make what we can with it. Come over here." Sebastian makes some more room on his side of the bed, signaling for Ciel to move next to him. Ciel freezing by himself, as a last resort he moves by the mans side and snuggles with him. Ciel wraps his arm around Sebastian's broad chest, while Sebastian wraps an arm around Ciel's shoulders and upper back.

"We tell no one about this." Ciel looks up at him. Ciel can feel low rumbles emmiting from Sebastian's chest which he can only assume is laughter.

"Who is there to tell, my lord?" Sebastian smirks.

"Ciel." The young demon whispers. Now it's Sebastian's turn to look down at the boy.

"Pardon?" Sebastian looks into his mismatched eyes.

"Ciel. Just call me Ciel, when no one is around." He tells him.

"Of course, Ciel." The way Sebastian says Ciel's name rolls off of his tounge like a purr, which causes Ciel to blush only lightly. What makes the situation more akward is that if anyone were to see two men cuddling and one of them blushing... Ugh. Ciel doesn't even want to think about why he is blushing. And quite frankly Sebastian hates the boy, but also doesn't mind being around him which confuses the man slightly.

"Good night, Ciel." Ciel takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit more.

"Good night, Sebastian."

_**Could this even be considered fluff? I'm not quite sure. But we all know a lot of stories don't get good in the first chapter. Do I dare continue? I'm not sure. But reviews and adding my story would be very much appreciated! I love you guys!**_

_**~SebastianMichaelisluvr1**_


End file.
